Die Kette des Schicksals
thumb|304px|right|Die Lage der Kette des Schicksals Die (因果の鎖, Unmei no Kusari'')'' ist eine Kette, die Seelenan ihre lebenden Körpern bindet. Der Eingriff der Kette führt bei einem Plus in einen verwandelte Höhle . Überblick Die Chain of Fate spielt eine Rolle in der Form eines Geistes, die dieser nach dem Tod nehmen wird. Ein Geist, dessen Bedauerung um eine Person kreisen, hat ihre Kette an diese Person gebunden und wird zu einem "besessenen Geist". Ist der Geist die Reue eines Standortes, oder wenn ein Vorfall sich an dieser Stelle ereignete, die seinen Tod verursacht hat, und der Geist an diesem Ort gebunden ist, wird er "erdgebundener Geist" genannt oder werden Jibakurei . Eine Person, deren Geist vom lebenden Körper entfernt wurde, verspürt einen großen Schmerz aus der Kette und könnte die Notwendigkeit, sie abzubrechen, fühlen. Bruch der Kette jedoch würde die Konsequenz mit sich ziehen, dass die Seele nicht mehr in der Lage ist, zu ihrem physischen Körper zurückzukehren . Ein Shinigami kann einen Geist jedoch mithilfe von Kido wieder in den Körper zurückschicken, solange die Kette intakt ist und die Trennung nicht zu lang dauerte. Eingriff oder Korrosion bedeutet für einen Plus, dass dieser allmählich seine Chain of Fate verliert. Der physische Prozess beginnt in dem Moment wenn der Körper stirbt und die Kette des Schicksal gebrochen wird. Der Eingriff dauert in der Regel Monate oder sogar Jahre, es gibt jedoch ein spezielles Gas, welches den Prozess beschleunigen kann,sodass einem nur noch 72 Stunden bleiben. Mit jedem Zyklus des Eingriffs beginnt das letzte Glied in der Kette zu knirschen und sih seblst abzukauen und somit wird die Verbindung zu den anderen Gliedern unterbrochen. Der Prozess kann nicht gestoppt werden - jeder Versuch, dies zu tun, würde mit einen Biss des Gliedes enden. Während jedem Zyklus, indem der Plus quälenden Schmerzen ausgesetzt ist, kommen die schlimmsten Qualen, mit dem letzten Zyklus,welcher viel mächtiger ist als die anderen zuvor. Während dieses Zyklus beginnen alle übriggebliebenen Glieder sich selbst aufzufreffen und das Vordringen zum Urspurung der Kette wird massiv verschnellert. Für Ichigo war es möglich, diesen Prozess während des Resists Trials of the Shattered Welle aufgrund seiner latent Shinigami Kräfte. Es war Zangetsu , der Ichigo in seine innere Welt gezogen hat und ihn dort lehrte , wie man diese Befugnisse erschließen kann. Da jedoch Zangetsus Intervention nach dem Übergriff kam, war körperlich durch eine innere Höhle , ähnlich denen der Schirmmütze , wurde in innere Welt Ichigos gebildet, was sich in einer Hohle Maske über Ichigo Gesicht erstellt. Shinigami Die Saketsu (锁结, Binding Chain) eines Shinigami ist genauso wichtig wie die Chain of Fate für ein Plus. Zwar gibt es keine Kette an einem Shinigami, doch der Bereich, wo die Kette des Schicksals ursprünglich war, ist noch genauso wichtig für den Shinigami wie damals als diese noch einfache Seelen waren. In einem Shinigami, wirkt die Saketsu als Impuls für spirituelle Kraft, in Verbindung mit dem Hakusui (魄睡, ''Soul Sleep) ''bildet sie die Quelle der spirituellen Kraft. Diese beiden Punkte werden gemeinhin als Druckpunkte bezeichnet. Wenn sie durchbohrt sind, versiegeln sie die geistige Macht, und die Shinigami werden all ihre Macht verlieren. Die ehemaligen Shinigami, die diese Erfahrungen einst gemacht haben, können nie wieder ein Shinigami werden.